Five Scourges (The Great Return)
The Five Scourges are conceptual embodiments, they were trapped in an Heaven Prison until Pandora opened it, all of them but Phobos became the apprentices of an Horseman, they were all fought by Seraphiel and his fellow angels . Members # Phobos, the Fear # Thanatos, the Death # Limos, the Famine # Polemos, the War # Nosos, the Pestilence Births Phobos appeared when Erebus feared for Eve's life before even the First War, he was the last trapped by angels and the first who escaped . Thanatos appeared when Death reaped someone for the first time, the second Scourge, later, became Death's fourth-in-command only outranked by Malthael, the Necrosians and Azrael before being trapped by angels and he retakes his rank when he was freed, he was the fourth to be trapped by angels . Limos appeared when a Beast, for the first time, was hungry, he, later, became the apprentice of Famine, he was the third to be trapped by angels . Polemos appeared when the First War finished, he, later, became the apprentice of War, he was the second to be trapped by angels . Nosos appeared when a mortal was, for the first time, ill, he, later, became the apprentice of Pestilence, he was the first to be trapped by angels . Powers and Abilities * Extreme Power : They can do almost anything they want and can only be hurted by at least Grigori-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, they are stronger than anything other of Primordial Beings, Nature and Primordial Beasts-Level Entities as well as Archangels-Level Entities . ** Super Speed : They can move faster than anything else except Primordial Beings. ** Super Stamina : They don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : They are immunes to age and all kind of diseases, however, unlike Horsemen, they can be killed even if their concept is'nt existant anymore . *** Immunity : They are immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt them need to be at least as powerfull as an Grigori, they are immunes to all weapons other than Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : They knows almost everything . ** Supernatural Concealment : They can hide their natures and their powers to anything weaker than themselves . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : They are experts in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : They can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill them . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can kill them . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can kill them . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can heavily hurt them, if several Seraphim-Level Entities are helped by Seraphiel or Kronus, they have a chance to kill a Scourge . * Grigoris : The Grigoris can moderatly hurt them . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill them . * Archangel Swords : They can kill them . * Archangel Blades : They can kill them . * Seraph Blades : They can kill them . * Angels Swords : They can heavily hurt them . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything but only five things in all creation . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': They can be trapped by the seals made by Primordial Beings . * '''Concepts : Even if they aren't as much linked to their concept as the Horsemen, a lack of their concept can weaken them . * Link to their Horseman (Except for Phobos) : Four of them are linked to their respective Horseman and are weakened if the Horseman is too, Limos, due to Famine be weakened, is also weakened, if an Horseman die, the linked Scourge will die too . Trivia * Conquest never had a linked Scourge, it's because he never want one as Phobos, at many times, claimed his envy to join the Fourth Horseman . * The Birth Order of the Linked Scourges is the same as the Horsemen, however, if Phobos linked himself to Conquest, it will be false as Phobos is the first Scourge and Conquest is the fourth Horseman . * To link themselves to their Horseman, the Scourges need to bear the Horseman's Ring for a week and do the Horseman's job perfectly . * They were trapped by Seraphiel and several Seraphims, however, Azrael, already turned into a Reaper, never helped to seal them . * All the linked Scourges are born later than their respectives Horsemen . * They are all hunted by Ethon . Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Great Return Category:Five Scourges